Daughter of Darkness
by Midnight-Guardian
Summary: Much time has passed since Peach's final encounter with Pluii. A new student shows up revealing a mysterious connection with the fallen akuma. Along with trying to discover who she truly is, Peach must discover Pluii's true intentions with her.
1. The new student

Prologue (The new student)  
  
A little warning to you. There are some hints of spoilers throughout the story from episode 16 on up. The story consists a lot about Pluii. By the way, I do not own Wedding Peach. This story is dedicated to my friend Brook. X3; Enjoy! Please comment and tell me what you think so far.  
  
The alarm clock rang. Momoko once again ignored it, stashing the clock under the bed and lazily plopped against her pillow's and sheets.   
  
"Momoko!" Her mother called from downstairs. "Hurry and get dressed. You will be late for school again."  
  
Momoko opened her eyes half way. "Hai Hai..." She rolled off the bed making an impact on the floor. She quickly got up screaming. "OH NO. I'M LATE AGAIN!!!" She cried out. Momoko quickly searched the closet and cabinet for her hair accessories and uniform, throwing them on quickly. She made a run for the stairs, almost tripping over the carpet. "Mama!!!"  
  
"Momoko dear...you're late again."  
  
"I know...gomen ne..." Momoko bowed politely. She quickly grabbed a loaf of bread and rushed out the door. "Sensei is going to kill me for sure." She thought.  
  
"Momoko is late again. I'm not surprised."  
  
"Hinagiku...we can't wait for her like this all the time. The photography and the newspaper are far from finished. We still have to get some good pictures to display of my lovely Yanagiba-sama!!"  
  
"Your Yanagiba-sama?? Ha! I'll do it if Momoko doesn't get here."  
  
"Well...as part of our club...we have to work together. The moderator doesn't appreciate Momoko's conduct all too much. She might consider replacing Momoko."  
  
"WHAT?" Hinagiku jumped back in shock. "Well...how do we explain to Momoko?"  
  
"I suppose..." Said Yuri. "We have no choice." Her tone of voice became sad. She turned away from Hinagiku, giving her attention to the computer behind her. On the screen displayed selective columns neatly plotted but unfinished. "The bell is about to ring any moment. Let's head back to class."  
  
Hinagiku simply nodded.  
  
Mystery was an issue amongst the students, for she was quite new and darkly at that. She walked silently down the halls, feeling the presence of eyes upon her. For every pair of eyes focused on her, she cringed in anger. Her soft raven black hair hung over her shoulders, covering the emotions displayed on her face. Her first name is Brook. Her last name a mystery.  
  
"Who is that?" She heard a boy say. "She's pretty hott."  
  
"Stupid...boy..." Thought the girl. "If he doesn't stop looking at me i'll..."  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Screamed a girl still a ways down the hall before her. "SOMEONE KILL IT PLEASE!!!!!!" She pointed nervously at something inside of her locker. Brook immediately perked up.  
  
"Damn, Momoko. You are such a sissy. Here, I'll kill the beast for ya." Another girl beside her, appearing to be a rather tomboy, eagerly grabbed a binder. She grinned slightly.  
  
WHACK  
  
Was what was heard. Brook's eyes turned into a most murderous glare. She could slowly feel herself failing, feeling her eyes water at that moment. "How could you..." She said coldly.  
  
"Huh?" Hinagiku looked up curiously over Momoko's shoulder. "Uh...can I help you?"  
  
"You killed that poor spider, didn't you?!?"  
  
"WHA? Look...It's just a spider. What's the big deal?" Hinagiku snapped back angrily.  
  
"Hey uh...Hinagiku... please don't yell at her. I think she's the new girl."  
  
"New? Eh..." She bowed politely. "I'm very sorry. I had no idea. My name is Hinagiku."  
  
"And I'm Momoko!!" Momoko smiled cheerfully. "What about you?"  
  
Brook took the moment to control her anger. She would renew it at the right moment, but not now. She bowed as well. "Brook is my name."  
  
"Brook? Is it English or something?" Thought Hinagiku.  
  
Brook ignored her, walking in front of Momoko. "Do you mind if I take it?"  
  
"EH?!?" Momoko's face grew pale. "The sp...spider? Uh...sure...hehe..." Momoko quickly backed away. They watched carefully as Brook took the squished spider in her hands delicately. She was about to make her way down the hall.  
  
"Wait. Brook, that spider is poisonous!"  
  
Brook turned around, smiling a little. "I don't mind. Just don't ever kill one again. Please tell me so that I can rescue it. I'm sure YOU wouldn't enjoy being smacked around or have your home destroyed like you did to this poor spider." With that, Brook continued making her way out of sight. As soon as she was completely out of sight, Hinagiku and Momoko glanced over at each other with a look of disgust and confusion written on their expressions.  
  
"That girl...is weird." Thought Momoko.  
  
"She's pretty scary. What planet is she from anyway?" Thought Hinagiku. "We better get to class."  
  
"Oh...hai..." Momoko quickly grabbed a book out of her locker, making all the books fall on her unintentionally. She began crying aloud.  
  
"Alright everyone, take your seats immediately. We have much to cover today right after I introduce the new student who is going to be joining us for the remainder of the year."  
  
Everyone looked at each other with surprise.  
  
"That's right." Declared the teacher proudly. "She is a special student transfer from Korea." The sensei looked from the class to the door, signaling for the new student to come on in. Brook walked in slowly, avoiding eye contact from the other students. She hated being in front of the class. She waited til the introduction would be over, then on to victory. "Introduce yourself, miss?"  
  
"Hai..." Brook bowed politely. "My name is Brook." She turned to the sensei. "There is nothing more to say. You already introduced me."  
  
"Very well then."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Hinagiku jumped up out of her seat, pointing her shaking finger towards Brook. "That...the weird girl."  
  
"Hinagiku, you are being very rude to your new classmate."  
  
"Oh, sorry." She bowed, quickly taking her seat.  
  
"Hmm...why not take that empty desk next to Yuri." Yuri waved her hand in the air at the sound of her name called out. Brook nodded, quickly making her way towards the empty desk. She had hoped all eyes were off her by now.  
  
"Hello, miss Brook. It's very nice to meet you." Said Yuri with a smile.  
  
Brook never bothered to glance at her. She only nodded and looked the other way.  
  
"I have..." Yuri went into deep thought. "I have a horrible feeling about this girl. Maybe she just needs the time to adjust to the new school system. But then again...why does she seem different than any of the other girls in our class? There's just something curious about her. No...I'm just thinking too much again." Yuri freed these thoughts from her mind instantly, returning to her lessons.  
  
"I can't wait..." Brook thought to herself. "I can't wait to leave this place. All these humans! They disgust me so much. I wonder why I feel this way all of a sudden." 


	2. Memoir's of a fallen demon

**Chapter 1: Memoir's of a fallen demon**  
  
Brook searched for a nice warm spot out in the open on the school's wonderous courtyard. She looked for a quiet spot where no human being would be around her. She desired to see no one. Being alone was contentful enough. Finally, she found a spot by the roses. She lightly dropped to her knees, picking up dirt with her finger nails. She reached for her back, taking out a neatly wrapped paper. Placing it in front of her on the ground, she began to unwrap the protective layers of folds, revealing the squished spider from earlier. "I'll take vengance for you little spider." She said in a whisper. Slowly taking the insect's body with two fingers, she placed it securely into the tiny hole prepared for the spider's burial.   
  
"You see that poor spider you just burried, miss Brook?" She heard a voice say.  
  
"I know. He diserves a proper burial."  
  
"Don't you suppose...the person who commits such a crime, to be punished?"  
  
"I do believe so."  
  
"So why don't you kill her?"  
  
"I will."  
  
"When?"  
  
"When I approach the right moment." Brook slowly rose to her feet. She had scratched her frail hands in the thorny rose bushes while dropping them slightly over the tiny grave. "I want no one to disturb its rest." Her cuts oozed with fresh blood, dripping from her hands and onto the dirt pile. "I'm bleeding."  
  
"You're crying blood again." Said the voice.  
  
"Crying blood?" She blinked fast a couple times trying to comprehend.  
  
"Because you can't cry clearly, you continue to weep painfully. Why do you feel the way you feel?"  
  
"I have no clue. Please sir...you come to me in my dreams. Can you tell me who you are?" Brook glanced around. She paused, waiting to her his voice again. After five minutes of waiting silently, she sighed. "I should have known. I've been dreaming again."  
  
Just then, she could hear footsteps approaching near. It was her own classmate, Yuri. Brook looked at her curiously as Yuri made her way towards her.  
  
"Miss Brook!!" She called out. "I finally found you." She stopped to catch some air, arching just a little.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"What? Oh...of course not." She laughed. "I was just getting worried. You are new around here and havn't had a tour or anything yet. I hope you've...made some friends. Do you need help?"  
  
"Eh? Oh no. I'm fine." Brook smiled a little.  
  
"Then what are you doing way out here? Are you waiting for someone?"  
  
"Waiting?" She looked around. "No. I just came here to bury my friend."  
  
"BU...BURY?!?!?" Yuri's face turned blue. She turned away from Brook, holding her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Hai." Said Brook sadly. "My friend was squished by a miss Hinagiku this morning. I could only recover three of his legs."  
  
"THREE OF HIS LEGS?!?!?" Yuri screamed in her mind.  
  
"You don't look so good." Said Brook.  
  
"Oh...don't mind me."  
  
"Poor spider." Said Brook. "I buried it under the rose bushes today."  
  
"Spider? OH...so that's what you meant. Anyway, please don't mind that girl. Hinagiku is the class tomboy. She usually doesn't think things over."  
  
Brook nodded.  
  
"You may come sit with us if you like. I notice you are by yourself. I didn't want you to feel lonely or anything."  
  
"No. I'm fine." Brook said suddenly. "Get going. Your friends are waiting for you. I can't do anything more for you."  
  
Yuri looked a little hurt by Brook's sudden words. They weren't harsh or anything. Yuri felt like this new girl was just trying to push her away.  
  
"I'll go..." Yuri said sadly. She quickly turned away, running. Brook slowly eyed her out of curiosity. As soon as Yuri was completely out of sight, Brook headed her own way home.  
  
"I upset her...and yet...I'm happy about it?" She felt confused.  
  
Yuri found Hinagiku and Momoko sitting on a grassy hill picnicing amongst themselves. They were really glad to see her. As Yuri approached, Momoko rose to her feet, hugging her tightly. She then released her.  
  
"WHERE WERE YOU?!?" Hinagiku growled angrily.  
  
"Calm down." Yuri said politely. "I got lost."  
  
"Lost? Heh...a likely story, Yuri. I bet you went sneaking off to meet Yanagiba, didn't you?"  
  
"I did not. Although I should say I wish I did think of that on my way here if I had not bumped into miss Brook."  
  
"Brook? That weird girl?" Remarked Hinagiku.  
  
"Don't be mean. She isn't weird at all. She was all by herself. I asked her to sit with us."  
  
"YOU ASKED HER..."  
  
"TO SIT WITH US?" Momoko finished.  
  
"Why, what's wrong with that?"  
  
"Yuri..." Momoko sighed, bowing her head slightly. "Tell me how she really is?"  
  
"Well..." Began Yuri. "She isn't bad like you make her. She is just different. She has a love for all nature and bugs is all. Why do you find that weird?"  
  
"I don't know..." Thought Hinagiku. "She just...made a big scene about the spider I smashed in Momoko's locker this morning. It's kinda like saying..."  
  
Yuri sighed. "I won't say she is weird. I will say though that she has a strange aura. It's unlike any other person around here." Yuri finally broke the silence with laughter. "Oh you two. You should look at yourselves. You are serious."  
  
Momoko laughed. "That's enough. Let's eat already. I'm starving!!"  
  
"Hey..." Thought Hinagiku to herself. "This cake...it looks so delicious." A slight grin appeared on her face. "If I give this cake to Yanagiba-sempai...I bet I can win his heart!!!" Hinagiba's grin became wider. She started laughing to herself. Yuri and Momoko peered over curiously. They then looked at each other.  
  
"What's she laughing about?" Thought Momoko.  
  
"I wish I knew." Yuri sighed.  
  
The setting was now Tenshi-kai...the beautiful and wonderous invisible world to the human eyes. The ruler of Tenshi-kai looks down on the souls of those human or not. Her name was Aphrodite, a beautiful goddess with extraordinary powers.   
  
"Aphrodite-sama..." She heard her name from behind her. "Aphrodite-sama..." This person became more desperate at every call.  
  
"I'm here." She said simply. "Is something the matter, dear Aqualda?"  
  
Aqualda was a beautiful blue haired tenshi dressed in blue. She went through many troubles to get to Tenshi-kai. As she recalled...what was left of her memories in her last hour as a demon was hardly anything. She remembered Pluii's face clearly...and floating into the heavens to begin a new life cleansed in spirit. Had she felt happier this way? Wedding Peach gave her no choice. She enjoyed this so called feeling of love...but it was somewhat empty. There was no soul she could share her love with.  
  
"Is something bothering you, Aqualda?"  
  
"Eh...no my queen. Please excuse me." Aqualda slightly bowed, taking a leave from Aprhodite's throne. Aprhodite carefully watched her, already in full suspicion of Aqualda's nature.  
  
"She seems so sad...so empty." Thought Aphrodite. "I can't revive a fallen demon. Impossible. She has to get over the death of her fellow comrade...like everyone else. There's nothing we really can do, can we?"  
  
"I'm afraid you've been mistaken, majesty."  
  
"Who speaks?" Aprhodite glanced around her throne. "Show yourself to me."  
  
A figure appeared before her, landing softly on her toes. She smirked. "I'll make sure to bring back Lord Pluii."  
  
"Who are you? Tell me your name."  
  
The young woman just laughed and spun around on her heels, ignoring Aphrodite. Aphrodite was beginning to get aggitated but remained calm. The girl continued laughing.  
  
"Aphrodite-sama is a fool."  
  
"How dare you."  
  
"YOU ARE." She cried out. "Because of you, we suffer. Poor Aqualda suffers. It is the fault of your precious Wedding Peach that all your angels suffer. Pluii will be resurrected you can be sure of it."  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"My name...is none of your concern." She pulled the loose strands of black hair away from her face. Her brown eyes glowed cold and blank. Aphrodite could only assume this child was an akuma, a stray demon from hell. She was even more confused because she sensed no demonic powers within the child. She couldn't sense what kind of being she was. This frightened her. "There is no one to protect you, Aphrodite-sama." She said rather coldly.  
  
To be continued. Hope you liked The next one will be longer. It's kinda short right now because it's just the intro part. 


End file.
